New Life
by Shiggity Shwa
Summary: Set in the off island future that's seen in Jack's flash fowards. Even though Kate's off the island, things are still the same. Rated M in particular chapters. SKJ
1. Shifted

_Hey all, This is a new story I thought of in the very last minutes of the season finale. Then I thought and thought some more, and got over that fear of the vibrant blank page staring at me and got my ass to work. It's set in the scary Hobo-Jack facial hair future, which I'm estimating is four year since the island. I don't know why four, it's just a good, composite number. Oh and it's a Sawyer/Kate/Jack thing. Gasps all around I know! This is a WIP and I will do my darnest to update appropriately. Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: It's been three years and I still don't own them. They are merely factual monkies created to amuse me. so DANCE MONKEY DANCE!**

New Life

Chapter 1

Shifted

The sheet fluttered above her head as she threw it across the king-sized bed. It floated through the air, wavering like a leaf falling off an Elm tree in early autumn, then landed with few wrinkles and when she leaned forward to straighten them out a wisp of hair fell across her face.

Since she was a child, she had always been stubborn when it came to making her bed. Being an army brat meant that the sheets had to be tight enough to make a penny bounce. Smoothing the last one, she tucked the hair back in place and moved the comforter to the end of the bed.

Los Angeles had been unusually hot for the time of year. Global warming was becoming a large political issue in the last four years; perhaps the next President would do a better job.

A humid breeze blew through the open balcony door as she left the room. Below the hustle and bustle of the city life could be heard, but it dulled by the time it reached their bedroom on the twelfth floor.

From the balcony, the beach could be seen, something she demanded to have. After sleeping on sand and bathing in salt water for so long, having it suddenly torn from her life was a shock. Since they couldn't afford a swanky beach house, this was the next alternative.

The apartment wasn't luxurious, it didn't have multiple levels, opulent two story windows or even more than one bedroom, but it was home. It was the first apartment they looked at when they got off the island, the rent wasn't high and they weren't making much, it was a perfect match.

The kitchen, dining and living room were all slammed together to create one moderate sized room. There was enough room for a small table equipped with four almost comfy chairs, a sofa, a television and a stereo.

An egg timer clanged as foul smelling smoke began to billow from the oven. Eyes widening, she ran down the small hallway and shoved on oven mitts while simultaneously waving the black smoke away from her face.

She hated meatloaf. She would almost go as far as saying she despised it. But low and behold it happened to be his favorite meal. So she ended up cooking it at least once a week, because she was the homemaker who happened to be an ex-con and couldn't get a job if her life depended on it.

The door to the apartment opened and a briefcase was dropped to the ground, "What the hell are you doing?" he shouted while running over to the counter to help her fan the smoke away.

An honest smile broke through her coughs; "I burnt the meatloaf again," Kate placed the still smoldering hunk of meat on the counter and turned to him.

"If you didn't want to cook it, you could've just said so," Sawyer's eyebrows furrowed as he stared at the ruined dinner.

Placing her arms on her hips defensively she spoke, "I wanted to cook it."

"Freckles, this is the third time in the last two weeks that you've burned up the damn meatloaf," Sawyer picked up the cooling pan, and emptied it over the garbage, "I know you don't like it, but we ain't got the money to throw around."

"I really didn't mean to burn it," she reiterated as she skulked up next to him, "The egg timer must be off, or the oven's broken again."

He scowled as he placed the pan into the sink, "It doesn't matter anyways, I just came home to change."

Kate's smile vanished as she moved towards him and held the sleeves of his dress shirt, "You're working late again? But you said you'd never work late Wednesday's so that we would always have one day a week together."

His face looked authentically hurt, "It's double overtime Kate, the bills are stacking up and there ain't nothing you can do about it," he reminded as he moved past her and loosened his tie.

She followed him down the narrow hallway that led to the bedroom, "it's not my fault that I still had to do time in jail when we got back. That my prison record was publicized and yours was forgotten." She stood in the doorway and watched as he unbuttoned his dress shirt.

He sighed with irritation and turned away from her to rifle through one of the drawers of their worn dresser. Finding an acceptable shirt, he pulled it on. "I didn't mean it like that. I mean if we ever want to move out of here into a bigger place, you know, move up, first we gotta take care of the debts we already owe."

A rueful smile touched the edge of her lips as she nodded, "It's just--" her voice cracked as she found tears growing in her eyes.

"Hey, hey," he spoke as he moved towards her and wrapped his arms around her, "Don't worry about it Freckles. Everything's gonna be fine."

She nodded her head against his chest, "I know." She paused to bat at the tears clinging to her eyelashes, "It's just sometimes things are so complicated."

He moved her hair away from her reddened face, "It ain't exactly like picking bananas on the beach."

"It takes some getting used to," she pulled away from him, allowing him to move into the grand room once again and retrieve his briefcase. She knew he didn't want to go back to work, Sawyer hated it at the office, but it was the first stable job he was able to obtain.

His hand lingered on the doorknob, like he was debating whether or not to go. A sigh that sounded more like a growl escaped him, "On Friday I get off at five. Why don't we go out?"

Kate's eyes darted away from him to the sullen pan that lay in the kitchen sink, "We can't afford it," her voice squeaked.

He smiled with regret, "We can afford to go out sometimes."

She met his smile, "Friday night then," she agreed and gave him a kiss on the cheek goodbye, "I'll leave some dinner for you in the oven."

"Just," he wrapped an arm around her lower back and kissed the crown of her head, "Don't turn it on."

While slapping him playfully in the arm, she opened the front door, "I think you should be going now."

He grinned at her, and began to match his trek down the commercial hallway. Kate watched him from the ajar door until he had rounded the corner to take the elevators. Then her grin disappeared.

Since the island things hadn't changed much, they just shifted. Different things happened in a day, but it was still a routine. She would get up with Sawyer at seven in the morning, they would have breakfast together, then he would leave for work. She would tidy up the apartment, depending on which day of the week it was, she would either go on errands, or do laundry and then start supper.

Sawyer had been working late recently. Almost five days a week and she didn't remember the last time he had a day off. She agreed with him, she wanted to get out of debt, get a bigger place, get married, start a family, but did they have to do it so quickly? It seemed like only yesterday they were reinitiated back into civilization.

Falling back on the routine she had reserved for when Sawyer worked late, she shut the door stiffly behind her, and made a direct route for the phone.

Picking up the receiver, she dialed his number. She didn't need to look, it was memorized, burned into the back of her brain, she could probably recite it while she slept. On the other end of the phone, ringing could be heard. After five, she assumed he wasn't home, and moved to hang the phone up, but he picked up at the last second.

"Hey," she greeted, her voice sounding higher than usual. Every time she phoned him, butterflies built up in her stomach and she felt like everyone was watching her. If Sawyer found out she'd even phoned him, he'd be furious.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" Like she had to ask. He used to work a lot, but a recent outburst had granted him some time off. "Sawyer's at work, I thought we could meet up. Okay, I'll see you at the airport."

Kate hung up the phone and grabbed her purse from one of the kitchen chairs. She paused to give herself a look over in the mirror, check to see if her makeup was still appropriate, and her hair was still brushed. It wouldn't matter to Jack, but she did it out of habit anyways.

Walking to the window she glanced down to see if Sawyer's car was still in the parking lot. When she saw his allotted space empty, she grabbed her keys from the counter and headed for the door for her rendezvous.

Things hadn't changed much since the island, just shifted.

* * *

_End of chapter one! So tell me what you thought? Was is good? Were you intrigued? Do you want me to write more? Because I want to! Or did you hate it? Or just aspects of it. Please review and give me a piece of your mind! BRAINS! Because I just gave you a piece of mine!_


	2. Small Talk

_Hello everyone, I wanted to thank you for your reviews. They were all so very positive and I'm glad you like the story so far. I really enjoy writing it, so it's gonna go on for awhile. Before you read this chapter, please notice that it's probably rated M, because I kinda went overboard on the description..._

New Life

Chapter 2

Small Talk

By the time she reached the airport, the sun had set. With the overpowering population of Los Angeles, the pollution and smog acted like a blackout curtain for the sky, not even a single star could be seen.

She never knew why they always met at the small dirt road outside the gates of LAX. It was quiet a drive from her house and more than once they'd received a suspicious visitor. Whenever she did ask Jack why he always picked this spot he would have a different answer, it was secluded, it was appropriate, it was convenient, or that he just liked the planes.

After one month of meeting him in the same place he just said it was habitual. After three months it was traditional. After that she stopped asking.

She didn't know what she was doing with Jack, or for that matter, what she was doing with Sawyer. Since the island she'd always been with one of them, and that too was habit forming. She couldn't choose between them if she tried. She wouldn't choose between them if her life depended on it.

They each gave her something different. Sawyer gave her stability. He brought the money into the household; she was somewhat dependent on him. He made the decisions, he was the big wheel. She stuck by him, because he had sacrificed everything for her. She might as well have signed her name in blood.

On the contrary, Jack gave her change. In her remedial day to day life, he was that something special. He was eccentric, she knew about his drug addiction, she knew he stole the medication from the hospital, but she lacked the ability to care.

Everyone who survived the island had severed contact with him. He was the reason they were ultimately rescued, but he was also the reason why only seven of them left the island.

Slowing her car down and without signaling, she turned down the path where Jack's fulvous jeep was waiting less than ten yards away. The gravel crunched underneath the weak roll of the car's tires as she inched forward, coming to a stop only when she saw him get out of his vehicle.

Turning off the ignition, the air condition which she had become so accustomed to shut off along with all the glowing lights on her dashboard. When she opened the car door, a solid wall of humid air almost knocked her back down to her seat.

The atmosphere outside nearly strangled her. The island had never been as bad as this, there were at the most a hundred people populating the island at one time. More than a hundred people lived in her apartment building alone. The entire city felt like an oven, and no one else seemed to notice.

Jack didn't seem to notice the weather or her very much for that matter as she approached him. His back was leaning against the side of the jeep, and his head turned skyward as an airline jet flew above them. The machine caused a miniscule whirlwind to develop in their general area, the tree branches rustled and small amounts of dirt were stirred up into weak tornados.

Kate wasn't particularly fond of planes anymore. She hadn't been quite fond of them to begin with, but after the island, even looking at a plane sent icy shivers down her spine. The life long gold card for Oceanic was of no use to her, she would never set foot on an airplane again. But if anyone asked her how she felt about flying, she would lie.

No matter how old the habit, it still died hard.

She moved beside Jack, copying his pose with her back against his jeep and her eye to the sky. Minutes passed and neither of them said anything. She wondered if he even knew she was standing beside him.

Finally, when the plane that had taken off wasn't even a red blinking light in the sky Jack opened his mouth, "I think that one's heading for Tokyo," he didn't look at her when he spoke, the moonlight outlined the features on his tired face.

From nearby a cricket chirped with elation. At least something was enjoying the extreme heat. Kate shrugged, unsure of how to reply, "Maybe Hawaii?" her suggestion was empty. Neither one of them was good at small talk, but both thought they at least owed it to each other.

Jack let out a dry laugh that sounded more like a huff, "I went to Hawaii once. I got married to Sarah there."

Kate directed her eyes towards the ground, every time she tried to start a conversation, Jack always ended up replying bitterly or starting an argument they've had a thousand times before.

"Maybe this was a bad idea," the words flowed out of her mouth as soon as they popped into her brain, and immediately she regretted it, her body tensed as she waited for his reaction. She was eighteen months to late to say that sentence.

To her surprise he turned towards her. In the four years since the island, he seemed to age ten. It was if every time they met, there were more white hairs in his unkempt beard. His eyes were so sullen and fatigued as they boar into hers. He looked much worse than he ever had on the island.

"You were the one who called me." His words were curt and clean. His voice dangerously stoic. The complete response was unlike Jack.

Her eyebrows furrowed as she moved closer to him, which was when she noticed his change in appearance. Though his beard was still wild, she could smell the aroma of aftershave on him, and his breathe wasn't tainted with scotch or any other alcoholic beverage.

Before she could stop it, a genuine smile graced her face. Each of her hands held one of his wrists and she moved closer to him still. With a hint of reservation in her voice she questioned, "Did you take any drugs today?"

A mild blush crept to his cheeks, and he turned his face away from hers, "No." When she let go of his wrists he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, "I. Uh," he stammered uncomfortably and for a minute he was the Jack she always knew, "I wait until after the time you usually phone to take them."

The rapid beating of her heart slowed as she let the smile falter from her face, "Oh."

Her eyes were focusing on the dirt clods again as he began to articulate. "It. Uh. It just didn't feel right." Another plane took off, shaking the trees and swirling the sand around him. When the din died down he spoke again, "I'm sorry."

The apology brought the memory of old Jack back into her mind. The one who was her confidant for the first few days after the crash. She shook her head and looked back up at him, back into his hazel eyes that were glassy with unshed tears, "it's all right Jack."

He shook his head and bit his lip, "I don't think things will ever be all right, Kate."

She watched him as he bowed his head in grief, knowing he truly felt that they were better off on the island. So much had happened on that island; only seven people really knew the full details on the story, only they knew why they were the only ones on the speed boat that pulled into an Australian harbor.

Kate moved closer to him, and wrapped her arms around his waist. She rested her forehead against his and spoke truthfully, "Yes they will."

One of his hands came against her face, and he moved his calloused thumb over the soft skin on her cheek. His face moved forward, capturing her lips in straining gasp. Her hands crawled up his back, her fingers gliding over his dress shirt until she reached the base of his neck.

His temperature was rising, the heat outside, the passion; it was making small beads of sweat grow on his skin. Pressing her against the side of his jeep, his body towered over her, his lips traveled across her skin, alternating between feathery kisses, and more powerful ones. They weren't strong enough to leave any marks, he knew the rules, but they were strong enough to get her attention.

The rough pads of his hands found their way under the trim on her cotton shirt. They floated across her stomach enticing her, but she knew it wouldn't last long. Neither of them preferred it that way.

When his head was buried in the crook of her neck, his beard scratching her, his mouth tasting her untouched skin, she moved her hands forward and began to undo his pants. She no longer fumbled with buttons or belts, like dialing his number, she'd done this so many times, she could do it with her eyes closed. Sometimes she did.

She didn't revel in the moment; they didn't build up to it. It wasn't two people who loved each other expressing it. It was two confused people finding solace in a quick moment to forget about their pathetic lives.

Slithering his hands out from beneath her shirt, he rediscovered the curves of her hips. Their mouths entangled, as he slowly pushed her pants down. After playing with the smooth skin on her hips for a few moments he pulled down the sides of her panties as well.

Gathering her in his arms once again, her mind only had a few moments to contemplate before he was kissing her. He grasped her possessively, lifting her so they were at the same height, her legs wrapped around his waist and she began to move in rhythm with him.

The pressure built up between the two of them. Mixed feelings, the sweltering heat, and the need to let go came crashing in on them.

Her back was against his jeep when they finished, a synchronized sigh spread between them. Still holding her, their chests were heaving. His head fell forward to her chest, pressing the white fabric on her top to her skin. Her head rested on his shoulder, her eyes wrenched closed and her face turned away from his neck.

With one final sigh it was over. They separated instantaneously and she began to smooth all the wrinkles out of her clothes to make herself look more presentable. He always watched her afterward, even though her back was always too him, she could almost feel his eyes.

Walking back to her car, she dragged her feet in the dirt. This was the part that always hurt the most, the part that built up the most doubt in her mind. Before she opened the door, she glanced over her shoulder and saw the same broken look Jack always had. He always looked worse then before they started.

"Good night," it was what she always said. It had to be the most ridiculous thing to say, but she couldn't leave without uttering a word to him, and she didn't want to stay to strike up another conversation that led to an argument she'd just have again when she got home to Sawyer.

He nodded his head and managed a weak smile as she dropped back into the driver's seat. As she turned on the ignition, she chanced a glimpse at herself in the side mirror, her hair was a little disheveled and her cheeks were still flushed, but other than that her appearance was normal.

Looking back up, Jack was still in the same spot, his hands at his side and a weak smile on his face for her. She returned it, and put her car into reverse.

As she drove through the city, her mind was a complete blank. She didn't think about Jack, or about Sawyer or anything else that had irked her that day. When she stopped at a light and cranked the air conditioning to the highest setting was when she noticed the time.

Kate's stomach became unsettled when she realized she stayed out an hour longer than she wanted too, Sawyer could already be home. He certainly wouldn't be happy about her being out this late, he was strangely overprotective and the unnatural change of character threw her mind in a loop.

As she turned down the street to their apartment, her mind began to knit excuses that she could feed to him like she did every time he caught her.

But a nagging voice in the back of her mind reminded her that she couldn't keep this up forever. Sooner or later Sawyer would find out.

* * *

_Woowee, that was surprising wasn't it?  
Remember to review if you liked it.  
And to all you Sawyer lovers, the next chapter will have more of him. _


	3. Red

_Hey guys. Just a few things before you get into this delicious little chestnut. Of course it's rated M, for mature because of some things. Also this maybe a good time to remind you of my Canadian-ness. So **serviette** and **cheque** are used. So have fun with the many francophone words. _

New Life

Chapter 3

Red

The restaurant was nice. Nicer than she thought it would be when he offered to take her out. The ambiance was romantic; the walls were painted an incarnadine color, with black velvet drapes accenting the windows. Directly between them on the table, a candle glowed faintly in the darkened room. It was a definite change between the usual fast food joints they frequented.

Despite the atmosphere, her mood seemed to sink deeper into a lull of depression. She swirled her fork around the plateful of food before her, racking it back and forth, doing everything, except actually eating.

"Something wrong Freckles?" he asked her from across the intimate table they sat at. When she looked up from her plate, his blue eyes were gazing at her from over a small bouquet of roses.

Placing the fork down, she stopped slouching and pressed her back into the chair, "Everything is fine," she told him with a half smile. It was the furthest statement from the truth.

Sawyer hadn't been home when she got back from meeting Jack. He worked until the earlier morning, when he arrived home he had a shower and then fell into bed next to her, getting what little sleep he could before he had to go back.

Folding her napkin and setting it in her lap, her eyes found their way to a wineglass before her. It was filled halfway with water, and three small cubes of ice clanked against the side.

She heard him sigh; the wineglass trembled when he placed his hands down on the table, "Are you upset about yesterday?" His voice was gentle, but when she looked into his eyes, for half a second she caught a glimpse of the old Sawyer.

Trying hard to keep a stoic face, her tone abandoned her when it came out bitter, "What about yesterday?" She was irritated, and she really didn't want to discuss the faults in their relationship in the middle of a restaurant, but she wanted him to acknowledge what he did.

Another spark of island Sawyer flashed as he rolled his eyes at her question, "Look, I said I was sorry Kate." His jaw was ridged, he was speaking harsher and his eyes began to narrow, "But I'm the one they count on to pick up shifts. I'm their go to guy."

"Well, who's my go to guy?" Her eyebrow arched and she watched as an expression of disbelief crossed his face, "Sawyer, you haven't been around at all lately. I spend all day alone, and when you come home," she paused shaking her head and fighting to hold back her tears, "It, nothing changes."

"Hey," he reached his hand across the table and placed it against her cheek, "I'm sorry," he whispered as his hand cupped the side of her face.

She wanted to end this right now. Right in the middle of the restaurant, with everyone watching. She wanted to wrench out of his touch, throw down her serviette, and stomp away. She could stay with friends and clean out the apartment when he was at work.

A small, but genuine smile graced his face, "I wanted tonight to be special," there was almost a sparkle in his eyes as he reached his free hand into a pocket on his suit jacket.

Her heart stopped. She didn't want him to propose. Not here, not now, not ever really. Because once he proposed, it was in stone. There would be no more running.

A wave of relief undulated through her body when she saw it was merely an ID card. His picture was pasted square in the corner along with his name and job position, "I got promoted." His face was bright and his smile wide, as if he'd just won the lottery.

Kate found her lips curling into a smile as well, "Congratulations."

The structure of his hand left her face as he returned the piece of identification away to his jacket, "The reason they phoned yesterday, well," he looked away from her, his mood suddenly changing, "Roberts, the guy who was in charge of our entire division, I guess he took a walk on the bad side of town because they found his body in an alleyway."

She often forgot exactly how dangerous Los Angeles actually was. There were stories on the news everyday, but some part of her mind was no longer able to separate fact from fiction.

The waiter silently crept up to the table and placed the cheque facedown against the raspberry colored tablecloth. Sawyer sent a glance his way, and then rummaged through the opposite pocket in his jacket to retrieve a pair of reading glasses. They still made Kate laugh.

"Anyway," he continued as he read over the receipt, "I got promoted to his old job, I make almost ten more dollars an hour." He reached into his wallet and pulled out a credit card, setting it atop of the bill he turned his attention back to her, "I work five days a week, nine until five."

"Nine to five?" her grin grew in authenticity. She moved forward in her chair, "Only nine until five?"

He chuckled and leaned into meet her in the middle of the table, "Yep," his voice had dropped to an almost seductive tone, "Monday to Friday, which means we're going to have enough money to get ahead, and more time together."

She pushed forward, capturing his lips with hers. It had been so long since they kissed and actually meant it. Well, since she meant it. He was smoother than Jack, he was more experienced, and the way he kissed her, the way he did anything to her always showed his love.

The car ride home was short, he sped through any lights that he could and he was practically undressing her in the elevator. He carried her down the hallway, lips locked the whole time, and he spent hours after looking for his keys that were found hanging from the ceiling light.

Despite all the excitement and rush, the sex was exactly the same. Like a dance, that once the steps were learned, no modifications could be made. Each partner had their own part, and made sure that the other did theirs as well. And after it was over, it was over.

It was identical to yesterday when they made love, except this tumble didn't end with a phone call from work.

Afterwards she almost jumped to get dressed, it was a habit now, but she held back at the last minute and allowed him to pull her against his chest. His breath was still quick, and his skin still glistened with a thin layer of sweat, "Freckles?"

Her eyes moved up to search for his in the darkened room, the unlimited number of lights outside their twelfth story window didn't help at all. She moved her body against his, purposely letting her hair tickle the exposed skin on his chest.

A chuckle muffled deep in his throat as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "Want to start house hunting this weekend?" He tucked a piece of hair back behind her ear and began to caress her shoulder.

Her head tilted up as she pasted a generic smile to her lips, "Yeah," she kissed his lips, pulling his head down and his body on top of hers.

She felt the kiss deepen, as his body reacted to hers, "Feeling a little frisky tonight, Freckles?" He moved his lips to her neck as his hands roamed across her stomach.

When his hand stopped on top of her breast and his fingers began to clutch, she moaned, arching her back against his body. The second time around, it was still the same, a little more spontaneous, but once you learn the moves, you didn't forget them.

Now he was asleep, her back to his chest, his arm draped over her hip almost territorially. She could feel the steady rise and fall of his chest, and a weak snore emit from his mouth.

After the evening, the supper, the after dinner activities, there was only one constant thing on her mind. Jack, and the heartbreaking expression he always held on his face when she left.

* * *

_I hope all you Sawyer/Kate fans enjoyed this chapter, I try to keep the tally even.  
In the many chapters to come, a lot of surprises, including a big one next chapter!  
Remember if you like it, then I like you, and if you like me, then review!_


	4. Bingo

_Hey guys, once again thank you for reviewing. I love to hear what you guys thought about the story. I know in the last chapter I said there wouldbe a surprise. But I lied. There's two! So huzzah! Anyways, this chapters for all you Jack/Kate fans!_

New Life

Chapter 4

Bingo

In the distance, an ambulance wailed as it jutted through the busy city roads. With the persistent heat building up around the city like an invisible dome, the sounds of sirens on the streets was becoming natural over the past three weeks.

As one final shudder coursed through her body, she pushed herself away from him. The denim material of her jeans slid up her sweat covered legs. Her hair was sticking to the side of her face and the back of her neck. Her arms were slick with sweat and glistening in the moonlight as she fumbled with the zipper on her pants.

She gave a quick glance over her shoulder and saw Jack tucking his shirt into his jeans. His shoulders were drooping and his eyes were half open. Biting down on her lower lip, she turned and watched him, noticing how his body language spoke when he refused to.

There was a lot she wanted to tell him about her life. They barely knew anything about each other. Aside from the fact that he was still suspended from the hospital and battling a drug addiction she knew nothing.

Kate wanted to tell him about her life. About her monotonous daily routine, about how the heat was boiling her from the inside out, but the guilt for cheating on Sawyer wasn't doing anything to her at all. She wanted to tell Jack that they had been looking for a house for almost a month now, something modest and a little out of the city.

But the only thing she managed to do was chew her bottom lip until Jack looked up and noticed her staring. A lopsided grin met his lips.

Sighing, she went directly against habit and walked back over to him. She wanted to tell him that what they just did. Going against morals placed by society, it was the only thing keeping her sane. Knowing that she was going to see him eventually was the only thing keeping her sane.

He gestured towards the ledge on the side of his jeep, and took a seat next to her when she rested. His back hunched over so that he could rest his head in his hands.

For a brief moment, she could hear the faint sound of waves crashing against the beach. She could feel the soft sand curve to her body as Jack sat beside her silently. Both of them trying to relax when so many thoughts were flashing through their heads.

Kate wanted to tell Jack, that what they had just done, even if it was in the middle of an abandoned road, it made her heart soar. That he still made her feel special even though things would never be the same as before.

Bowing her head, she watched as the soles of her sandals drew lazy circles in the thin dust. "I'm sorry Jack."

With her sudden words, his head picked up as he stared at her in disbelief. "You're sorry?" His hand came up to rest on her bicep, she felt the warmth of his body move against hers once again, and "Why are you sorry."

She lean her head against his broad shoulder and allowed him to brush her hair back away from her face, "I want to be with you, Jack."

His hand fell still, frozen in midair, and she swore that for a second, he stopped breathing. "You want to be with me?" His hand came down and wrapped around her shoulders.

"But I want to be with Sawyer too," she couldn't look into his eyes; she couldn't see the hurt in them again.

Jack's cheek pressed against the top of her head, pillowed by the mounds of hair that she managed to pin up and out of the way, "Do you love him?"

Did she?

"I love him. He takes care of me, and he loves me but I thought things would change when we got ahead, when things were settled financially but they didn't. I don't think that I could ever love him the way I love you." There it was. The words had just slipped out of her mouth in a casual sentence.

Her body tensed against his, waiting for him to push her away. There was always some reason for them not to be with each other.

Surprisingly, his hand found hers, and their fingers laced together. She could feel the bits of dirt that lingered between his calloused fingers. "I love you too."

She thought the words would make her feel different, but they didn't. She blamed it on the fact that Sawyer had been saying it for the last four years and it never really fazed her.

A humid wind blew pass them and in the distance another ambulance siren screeched to life. They sat in silence, yet remained perfectly content and Kate realized that the first time in four years she let Jack actually comfort her, was the first time she felt relaxed.

"I'm going into rehab," his announcement puzzled her. She gently pulled away from him, so she could see his expression; Jack's voice had long ago fallen useless at depicting his emotions. "I was going to tell you that before all this."

Her hand moved up to rest on his opposite shoulder as she pulled herself closer to him so she was almost in his lap, "Jack, I'm all for you going to rehab, but if you leave now, it'll be a long time before we see each other again."

He moved a hand to cradle the back of her head, "It's only for six weeks. I'm not as bad as I was last year, I've been going to some NA meetings and it's been okay, but I needed a reason to get clean, and," he looked away and Kate saw his face slightly redden under his beard, "Well now I have one."

For the first time in four years, Jack's face held an authentic grin. He pulled her in closer, and kissed her passionately. "Jack," her voice was muffled as he deepened the kiss and let his hands move under her shirt.

"Jack, I need to go," she found herself reluctant to break the kiss and pull away from his arms.

Nodding, he still didn't drop his hands from around her body. She moved forward, ignoring the sweat rolling down her back, and placed her forehead against his. "You should go," His voice was barely above a whisper as it floated into her ear, "He's going to be wondering where you are."

The restraints of his arms fell from around her body and she placed a chaste kiss on his lips, "I'll see you in six weeks."

Jack nodded and held her hand even as she moved to get back to her car. When she turned around and shot an arched eyebrow his way he added, "You call me. I don't want to spark any unsettled feelings in Sawyer." When she smiled, he let go of her hand.

The entire drive home, she wondered if she did the right thing. Her head was spinning from all the revelations that became apparent so quickly. Did she really love Jack more than Sawyer? Could she love one of them more than the other? It was just a natural fact that they were both such a big part of her life; she couldn't just cut one off.

A faint ringing came from the seat beside her. With a glance over, she saw her purse and vaguely remembered bringing her cell phone. She gave Sawyer some lie about shopping or going for a drive to clear her head.

Signaling, she pulled over to the side of the street, and took the last spot before the intersection. Yanking her purse to her, she retrieved the phone, "Hello?"

"Where the hell are you?" Sawyer's irate voice streamed through the phone, "I've been calling you ever ten minutes for the last two hours. I left eleven messages on your damn voice mail."

Kate rolled her eyes and adjusted the rearview mirror, "I was just trying to clear my head. With everything that's happened in the last month, I just need to get things straightened out."

She heard him sigh with frustration, "Freckles, you've been going out at least three times a week to get your head cleared up."

"Maybe if we didn't fight every single day," she spoke bitterly and suddenly realized that her defense was up, "I am still a free person you know. I did my jail time already; you're not my probation officer."

"Easy," he exclaimed over the phone, "Jesus, I was just calling to tell you good news; I thought you'd want to hear it as soon as possible. I won the lottery."

Her face scrunched up in puzzlement, "You won the lottery," unsurprisingly she was skeptic.

"Yeah," his mood had changed and his voice was now full of mirth, "Me and a couple of guys from work buy a ticket each week. Last week it was my turn to pick the numbers and we got all six of them. The jackpot was only small, but that's still four hundred thousand dollars each."

"Okay Sawyer, we can talk about this when I get home," she kept her words curt, telling him that she didn't believe a word he said.

"Freckles I swear—"

Kate abruptly cut him off. She hated to admit it, but it was getting late, and the long day was beginning to get to her, "We'll talk about it when—"

In the distance, unexpected bright lights started to approach her car at a high speed. Squinting her eyes, Kate turned to look out the side window, before she even knew what was happening; a silver SUV that had been speeding and swerving down the road took an unforeseen spin and slammed directly into the side of her car.

* * *

_See two surprises! Well actually like three now that I think of it. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and now for the news updates.  
Next chapter more characters (including some of the other four people who got off the island) will be intergrated into the story. I'm really looking forward to writing the other characters, and if you'd like to guess who they are I'll tell you if you're right!  
The next chapter won't be up until after monday, because I'm going away to check out my Univserity crap, but I'll try super hard to get it up before I go (Ha, that's what she said)  
And last but not least, this will be the last Jack chapter for a few chapters (tragic I know) So bad news for Jack/Kate fans, good news for Sawyer/Kate fans.  
Oh and Kudos to the person who noticed that Jack and Sawyer sort of swapped personalities. Maybe now they'll start switching back?_


	5. Broken

_Hello everyone. I realize it's been almost a year since I last updated, and my body fills with regret. But if you're a frequent reader, you'll notice a few things, the first being I often get board with one idea after new plot bunnies bink through my creative conscious. Anyways after my Lost hiatus (which lasted almost as long as the real Lost hiatus), rewatching the second and third seasons rekindled my love affair with making up my own stuff. So I'm definitely continuing this story, though I can't promise frequent updates, it WILL be continued. _

New Life

Chapter 5

Broken

The muted television flashed from the corner of the room as they sat in silence. Sawyer never said much to her when they were alone, but when the doctor came in, it was almost impossible to get him to shut up.

He was to her right, hunched over in one of the ratty hospital chairs. His hands were clasped together and pressed against his chin as they waited for the doctor to return.

A pillow was propped underneath the small of her back, while she lay on the hospital bed. It was where she had woken up the day before, with wires and tubes travelling over her body like roads and rivers on a map.

Her jade eyes glanced over to Sawyer, still silent, eyes directed at the ground as his mouth spewed out a coarse rant of words dulled by his knuckles. Their indifference on the phone had been temporarily forgotten, but awkwardness still sat between them in the room.

The end of her nose itched. Until that morning oxygen tubes were in her nose for an entire twenty-four hours, which was a less than pleasant experience. Her left arm was broken, and when she woke up it was already incased in a heavy cast that she didn't try to lift. Her right arm still had an IV inserted at the wrist, looking at it for too long caused nauseous feelings to collide in her stomach, and she didn't want to chance tearing it out.

Hopelessly, she looked back to Sawyer who had adjusted his head so he could watch her while she was occupied by other things. His blue eyes cleared when they met hers which soon welled with tears she didn't want to expel; her right hand twitched as she bit her lip, and gave Sawyer a rueful smile.

As a tear broke free and fell down her face, she watched as his expression turned from frustration to sadness. He dropped his hands to his side, and waited until a second tear fell to the powder blue blanket covering her legs, staining it with a dark spot.

Pushing himself up from the chair, he was at her side in less than a second, "Hey," one of his hands moved to take hold of hers, and the other smoothed her hair from her face. "Freckles, it'll be alright," her head turned towards his from where she was attempting to hide it. He managed to stop a stutter from entering his speech, and his face held the same panicked smile he always gave when she cried.

But it reminded her of the island. It reminded her of how he comforted her after Ana Lucia and Libby had been murdered. Of how he tried to protect her when they were caged like animals, how he never wanted her to lose faith.

Kate leaned into him, hiding her face in the crook of his neck as he carefully wrapped his arms around her back. His cheek rested in her hair, and he began to move his hands up and down her back.

"I'm sorry you had to miss work yesterday," her voice was a soft whisper, barely heard over the clamor of the hospital. Her chin rested on his shoulder, and her cool cheek pressed into his neck.

Gently she felt him pull her back, "My job don't mean a damn thing Kate," he told her. His face was trying to remain emotionless, but bursts of sorrow broke through in random intervals. "I already talked to the guys at work, and we worked it out so that I could have next week off."

She smiled at his hand on her shoulder, then glanced back at his face, "You didn't have to do that."

He chuckled, his hand still running through her hair, "As I recall after I was shot in the arm someone stopped by everyday to make sure that I did my exercises."

"It was an island, Sawyer," she shuffled back against the head of the bed, "It wasn't like there was a lot to do." Her remark was completed with a sly smile.

"Is that so?" his eyebrow arched as he helped her lean back in the bed, "It's always a different excuse."

Kate exhaled a light laugh at his remark, but it was followed by a groan of irritation as she wiggled her nose. Sawyer watched her closely, "Something wrong?"

"Can you scratch my nose for me?" she turned her head towards him, wiggling her nose one last time, she thought about explaining the reasons for not doing it herself, but he didn't need any.

He shook his head chuckling as he moved a long finger to the end of her nose, and scratched it for a few seconds, "All better?" his index finger gave the tip of her nose a light poke and he moved his hand away.

"Sawyer?" her right hand came up to rest on the pillow beside her head as she angled her body so she could still see him.

"Yeah?" his voice was gruff, but his hand landed softly on the curve of her hip as he continued to hover by the hospital bed.

"Did you really win the lottery?"

* * *

The door creaked as he opened it for her; it stopped once as the straw doormat by the threshold of their home became bunched underneath. With an exacerbated grunt, Sawyer pushed the silver doorknob back until even the rubber padded mat screeched across the floor.

"I never want to go back there," she announced as he allowed her into their apartment first. Her arm was still wrapped up, a white sling now held the cast ensconced against her body. Glancing back over her shoulder to him, as he held one of their overnight bags underneath his arms, and fought with the door to get it closed.

He pulled the strap of the bag up higher onto his shoulder, "You were only there for three days," he pushed against the broad wooden door, which now wasn't moving at all, and muttered a few curse words.

Kate shook her head as she approached him, "Three days was three days too much." Crouching down, she pulled the ruined mat from beneath the serrated edge of the door. She handed the ball of straw to him and matched his smirk with an amused grin.

"Yeah, well," he slammed the door back into place, and threw his keys into a bowl resting on an unstable coffee table, "at least you don't have to go back there again."

Her head wrenched up from where she was busy rearranging the pillows on the couch, "They haven't caught the guy yet have they?"

"Was it a guy?" his answer was almost immediate as he set the duffle bag onto the floor. His face suddenly turning heated.

She looked away from his eyes, and toyed with the corner of the stiff pillow she held, "Honestly, I don't remember."

"Well whoever did it, is going to get theirs," the tone of his voice was malicious, it sounded almost jagged.

"Do you know who did it," she asked after studying his disposition for a few seconds.

Jerking his head towards the kitchen he divulged, "I might have an inkling."

"It's not Ben," her eyebrows rose as she tried to convince him, "Sawyer it couldn't be him."

Sawyer's feet turned on their heels, "Oh, and why not?"

Kate almost laughed aloud at him, "Well for one thing he doesn't have any legs," she watched the glower work its way off of his face as she continued, "and he is being held in a psychiatric ward, under heavy surveillance."

His eyebrows fell as he contemplated her reasoning, "Yeah he is pretty Silence of the Lambs, ain't he?"

A giggle found its way out of her as she nodded her head. He looked so normal standing in the middle of the kitchen looking back at her, but she knew that her car accident had worked something up in him. She hadn't been in any immediate danger at all sense the island, the accident allowed a relapse of the unwanted emotions, the captivity, the monster, the others. Neither of them needed to think more on that matter, not right now.

"Let's just forget about it for now okay?" she set the red patched pillow back in its corner of the couch and approached Sawyer, this time with something else in mind, "Can't we just celebrate the fact that I'm home now?" Was this apartment with Sawyer her home? Really?

His eyes drew half closed, and a familiar grin spread across his lips, "Hmm," the sound came from deep in his throat as his hands found their way to the small of her back, "What'd you have in mind, Freckles?"

Kate drew in a deep breath, "Oh I don't know," her eyes grew wide and innocent as her right arm snaked around his neck, "Just a nice evening in I guess?"

Bowing his head, his lips moved over hers with a force strong enough to elicit a moan from the back of her throat. The stubble that had grown in the three days Sawyer had barely left the hospital scratched against her chin, as his thumbs began to kneed at the skin on her lower back. Behind him in the kitchen, the phone began to ring.

"So what do you think Freckles?" he questioned as he broke the kiss. Leaning close to her he planted hot kisses on her cheek and whispered, "What are the chances of today getting a happy ending?"

Letting out a seductive laugh her fingers ran along the back collar of Sawyer's shirt, "I don't know, isn't me being back good enough?"

The phone continued to ring in the kitchen as the same wide grin grew on his face, he liked it when she played hard to get, "Can always make it happier."

Glancing down to her arm, then back up to him she warned, "You're going to have to be careful."

"I always am Darling," his hands were now cupped behind her, holding her in place against him.

A beep rang through the room as the answering machine picked up the missed call. The recognizable blurb that told callers to leave a name and a number went unnoticed.

"Do you have protection?"

"What?" Sawyer's eyes darted to meet hers as he grew agitated at the simple question.

Kate's hand dropped from around his neck as she pulled away from him, but his hand stuck together tight, still keeping her in his grasp. "I haven't been able to take my pills for almost four days now Sawyer, if you don't want—"

A grumble escaped his throat, "Yeah I think I—"he stopped halfway through his answer.

Shifting her eyes to his face she tried to figure out what he was doing, "Sawyer?"

"Son of a bitch," The support against her back was gone almost immediately as he stomped to the counter where the phone and answering machine was situated, "That son of a bitch."

As the tape let out a shrill screech as it rewound, she moved her body next to his, her hand landing lightly on his biceps, "Sawyer, what—"

"Just listen to this," his eyebrows were cross as a beep indicated the tape was at the right spot and as he leaned forward to press play, a sudden nervousness awoke within her, almost making her heart pound right out of her chest. He didn't have to press play, she knew who it was, she'd completely forgotten about him.

"Hey Kate," Jack's voice was dull and scratchy against the old machine tape, "I saw the accident on the news, and I was just phoning to see if you are all right, or if you needed anything," there was erratic pausing between his words that showcased his fear. "Umm, I'm in a rehab clinic right now," another pause with a deep intake of breath, "If you want to get in touch with me—"

She didn't get to hear anymore, as Sawyer's hand slammed down on the erase button.

* * *

_Next Chapter - We meet up with rehab Jack, and things get a little freaky. _


	6. Half Bath

_Hey guys. I know I said that Jack wouldn't be in the chapters for awhile but I lied. I decided to rework my story several times in fact, but I finally have a version of it I like so that's good. Oh and to remind everyone, I picked 7 people who got off the island a long time ago (after the season 3 finale), in this chapter you get to meet one of them. I have plans to work in the other three later on.  
Also, please excuse any grammatical or spelling errors, I worked on this chapter for a very very long time and now my eyes are glazy. I promise the next chapter will be perfect. _

New Life

Chapter 6

Half Bath

Keys jingled, the noise echoing down the hallways along with the plastic crinkle of the grocery bags. It was a Tuesday, and naturally that meant grocery shopping. Shopping was best done on Tuesdays when the volume of the stores were at an all time low, and getting it done early in the week freed up her weekends to spend with Sawyer. Though that was even becoming predictable.

Pushing up her knee, she juggled the bags in her arms careful of the left one still wrapped in a cast as the proper key slid into the lock and with a comforting click, the door opened. Moving inside while still adjusting the seven bags of food, Kate slammed the door shut and let out a long sigh.

"Hey Freckles," Sawyer greeted and rose from the kitchen table where he had been entertaining someone. He collected all the grocery bags from her with a smile and nodded towards the table, "We've got company."

Hunching over to pull off her sneakers, she'd barely sent a glance to the man sitting at the table, with a second look she gave the stranger another once over and realized she knew him after all, "Hurley," her mouth pursed into a genuine smile.

"Hey Kate," he was already out of his seat and greeted her with a hug, "It's been awhile since I've seen you guys."

It was Hurley, he sounded the same and acted the same, it had to be him, "I know," she nodded into his shoulder that was less padded.

He let go of her, a grin on his thinned face, "But I just had to stop by to congratulate you guys on joining the millionaires' club," his face scrunched as he mused on the thought further, "I mean the lottery winners' club."

"It's not me," she shook her head and tucked a wisp of hair behind her ear, "Sawyer's the one who bought the ticket."

From the kitchen, over the rustle of plastic bags Sawyer's voice rang, "I even picked out the winning numbers too."

Hurley's eyebrows jumped and with a little reservation he questioned, "Really, which ones were they?"

"Which ones were what?" Sawyer reached up and placed packages of food into the cupboard.

Kate watched their conversation, from a distance. Her fingers twitched behind her back, and her eyes darted to the keys in the bowl and then to the clock on the wall, "I'm sorry, but I can't stay."

"What'd you mean, you can't stay?" Sawyer sent a glower her way from the space between the counter and the cupboard.

She shrugged her shoulders innocently and grabbed her car keys once again, "I have other stuff to do today you know."

"So?" his voice was edgy, but still not fully angry, "Do it tomorrow, you got three more days 'til the weekend."

"I have other things to do those days," she felt her skin growing hot as she shoved on her shoes, "Just because you're home I can't rework everything. God forbid I should mess with the routine."

He moved out of the kitchen, his hands held up in defense as Hurley moved to the side of the room, obviously uncomfortable with the fight. "Easy Freckles, just take a second to relax. You need to be filled in on a few key points, like why Hurley is so skinny and why I'm home."

"Hurley got surgery and someone from your work died today," she rambled as she opened the door and stood in the threshold, "It was in the paper." The door slammed behind her, and she only stayed in place long enough to hear Hurley ask, "Dude, was my surgery in the paper?"

* * *

With a sigh, she began to pull down the road. It had taken her almost fifteen minutes just to convince the guard at the gate that she was only there to visit someone. After three phone calls and some extended contemplation on the guard's part, she was finally allowed access to the building with a visitor's pass. Part of her wished they wouldn't let her in.

The light gray paved road winded as it travelled uphill. It lead a path to the monumental building that shaded most of the front lawn in its shadow, then curved around to exit at a different but equally guarded gate.

During the two minutes it took for her car to get from the gate to the mansion, she contemplated what she was doing a million times. She weighed the consequences versus the perks, and considered the different outcomes. Just like the first night Jack called her and pleaded with her to meet him at the airport. That was almost two years ago.

As her car traced the circular curve of the road, she noticed a man descending the stairs at the front of the mansion signaling to get her attention. She slowed the car until it stopped, then rolled her window down.

"Can I please see your pass?" it was a request that sounded more like a demand. Without a word she pulled the slip of paper granted to her at the front gates out and handed it to the man who studied it for a few seconds.

When she realized that she had started to fidget in her seat she questioned, "Is there a problem," with those words she was spun back to remember the rescue from the island, the officer who found her one day later, the year and a half spent in jail.

Forcing a smile for show, he handed her back the paper which she placed in her glove compartment, "nothing out of the ordinary miss, we just have strict policies on visitors."

Kate nodded in place of answering with some mundane words, and he showed her where she could park her car a few yards away. She did as he told, but when she checked her rearview mirror as the car inched towards its allotted spot, she saw him take down her license plate numbers. Suddenly this wasn't feeling like a good idea at all.

But she owed it to him. She forced herself to remember that while she was in jail, he had visited her once a week, taking time from rehabilitating himself with his stressing job and the new world that had changed since the island. She insisted that he didn't have too, but he saw through her lies as he always did, and continued to visit her until Sawyer found out.

At the bottom of the stairs she met the same man as before, who now escorted her up the stairs and through the solid doors. Everything was polished and clean. Anything painted was painted white and all the floors were expensive marble or hardwood. It was like they were trying to hide what the building really was. Trying to make it as unlike jail as possible.

That was the reason Kate had been so unsure about coming. She knew that the rehabilitation center would be like the hospital, and in return would be like prison. All of them reminded her of being held captive, which ultimately reminded her of the island.

The man stopped before a desk in the foyer, "Just tell Sandy here, who you're here to see," once again a common statement sounded like it was coming from a drill sergeant.

She turned to the young woman sitting at the desk that barely looked up from typing at her computer, "I'm here to see Jack Sheppard."

The girl smiled, "Oh, he's in the greeting room," she jabbed a thumb over her shoulder at the long corridor that seemed endless, "it's the third room on the left, the one with the open door."

"Isn't everyone supposed to be in the courtyard," the man's voice was sudden as she tried to escape.

Sandy wrinkled her nose, "He doesn't seem to like it outside, which is pretty funny considering, right?" her question was directed at Kate, who offered no response. "Hey," Sandy pointed a French manicured fingernail at her, "Aren't you from the island too?"

Kate's smile was reserved, "third room on the left, right?"

"Yeah," the girl nodded slowly, still studying Kate as she walked passed towards the greeting room.

The entire place reminded her of the abandoned Dharma stations they'd found scattered around the island. The medical one where she'd taken Claire, the Hydra, the Looking Glass where Charlie died. The Georgian styled mansion may have been made over to look welcoming, but the curving driveway and broad hallway were equal to the passages of the stations.

The third room on the left came, instead of a thick wooden door painted white and accented with a solid gold handle; a brown archway marked the entrance to the room. The room itself was surprisingly large, two bay windows adorned the back wall, and the left wall was bisected by a fireplace. The right wall was taken up by a pool table, and the other side of the room held a couch and two love seats situated around the fireplace and the plasma TV that was against the wall above it.

The desk clerk was also right, as the only person in the room was Jack, who sat on one of the leather couches with his back facing her and staring at the blank television screen.

"Jack," her voice was small as she took two steps into the room, wanting him to send her away, but knowing he wouldn't.

His head wrenched around, "Kate?" Grinning she tried to keep the tears from her eyes, as he stood from the couch and approached her, "what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," stating the obvious was the only thing she could think of as a reply. She was in awe by his appearance, how much four weeks of rehab had done for him. He looked well rested, and was clean shaven and suddenly she knew why she came, "You look really good."

Jack chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, "As well as anyone can in rehab."

"How are you doing?" she blurted the question out, knowing that if he told her that she shouldn't have come, her heart would break. She didn't notice that her right hand had drifted over and now held him by the wrist.

Gesturing to the couch with a nod, he pulled her along with him until they were sitting on the same piece of furniture facing each other. They were close enough that his knee grazed hers every once and a while, but not tellingly close. "It's not that bad, I just don't like going outside. It—" he stopped talking and his hazel eyes darted away from her.

"It feels like the Others doesn't it?" her voice was low as she leaned in a little to make sure that he heard her correctly.

That drew his attention back to her, "That's exactly how it feels, how did you—"

"That's exactly how jail felt, how the hospital felt," she glanced down to the bright white cast that stuck out no matter what clothing she wore.

His hands moved to her bandaged arm, examining it with the most delicate touch, "How does it feel? Is it healing well?" His eyes met hers full of concern and care, just like they had on the island, and it made her nostalgic once again.

"It's all right," she told him, bringing her legs up to curl underneath her, "I think it hurt a lot at the beginning but I was pretty much out of it."

He shot a brief smile at her as his fingers moved over the hardened plaster that covered the cast, "Did you break anything else?"

She shook her head once, "No, I had a minor concussion and a lot of scrapes and bruises. Actually the one on my cheek was pretty bad, Sawyer was afraid to go out in public with me because he thought people would think he did it." She giggled at the remembrance of how worked up Sawyer got, she'd never seen him that nervous about something so trivial.

"How is Sawyer anyway?" Jack's hand left hers as he asked his question.

She tried not to let her appearance falter, "He's fine, he got promoted and then won the lottery and then promoted again," her words were rambled together as she looked for something in the room to distract her.

"You guys won the lottery?" Jack questioned with a dry laugh.

Kate shook her head and turned away, "Not me, him. He bought a ticket with a few guys at work. It's not a lot of money, but it's enough to buy a house with. Plus he's gotten so many pay increases with his promotions; I think he went from temp to senior manager in a couple of months."

"Wow," Jack bit his lip to hide his laughter, "Sawyer climbing the corporate ladder. Who would have thought?"

"Yeah," her voice was quiet as she stared at the coffee table before them. Her lower lip trembled and she hoped he didn't see.

His hand rested on her back and she knew he saw, "Hey," his voice was calm and caring once again as he shuffled closer to her on the couch, "Is everything okay?"

"I can't move into a house with him Jack," she told him, her eyes still refusing to meet his. She felt the tears; cool on her skin as she grew hot with the revelation not only to Jack, but herself as well.

"Kate," her name from his mouth was as refreshing as the waves crashing on the beach, "if you don't want to be with him, just leave."

"I can't," she swallowed down a sob and ignored his advice, "I can't do this for the rest of my life. I can't follow the same stupid routine and act like everything is normal."

Jack's arms moved around her back and pulled her to his chest, "I know it's hard for you," his voice calm against her hair, "I know you went from running, to standing still, but everything will be okay, I promise you."

Kate nodded against his shoulder, her good arm wrapped around his neck and her tears staining his shirt, "Why were things so much better on the island?"

He physically stiffened and pulled away from her, "don't say that. Don't ever say that."

She looked down at his hands on her biceps, then slowly back up to his eyes, "Jack a few weeks ago, you were the one raving about how we had to go back."

His face softened, but something still flared behind his eyes, "Kate, I was high on Oxycodone. I was constantly drunk. I didn't know what I was talking about; there is nothing worse than going back there."

There were things worse than being marooned on an island. All the survivors, all seven of the people who got off the island knew there were worse things out there, even when the baby stealing natives were factored in. She forced her arms out of his grip and turned away from him.

"Kate," she felt his hand firmly plant on her chin and direct her head towards him. A general look of concern now plagued his face, "If you want to leave, then leave."

"I don't have anywhere to go," without taking her eyes away from his, her good hand found his empty hand and she grasped it tight.

He squeezed it back, "Stay at my place."

"What?" Kate attempted to push her body back, but his hold on her hand was still strong, "Jack I can't."

"Why not?" he questioned. His hand dropped from her face and sandwiched her hand between his. Their knees were pressed against each other and she suddenly noticed the closeness between them.

"I can't just bounce from Sawyer to you whenever I need something Jack," Kate tried to move away but he held her hand tight.

"I'm not going to be out of here for another six weeks," Jack finally broke his gaze and turned his saddened eyes to his hands holding hers. Before she could ask the question, he answered, "They think it's better for me to stay an extra month, just to make sure that I've got it out of my system."

Kate stared at him a moment. How could he stay in this place when it reminded him so much of things he hated? Then she remembered that he was doing it all for her.

Without another thought Kate pushed forward, her hands came to rest on the tattered blue jeans that covered Jack's thighs. She expected him to protest when she kissed him, expected him to grab her by the shoulders and hold her at an arm length away, but he didn't.

Jack's hands slid up her arms until they rested on her biceps again. After a few moments more of kissing, he gently pulled her towards him, until she almost sat in his lap. One hand was tangled in her hair and the other supported her as it pressed into the small of her back. She felt his fingertips scale over the skin that peeked from between her shirt and her jeans.

When he broke the kiss to trail his lips down the side of her neck to her collarbone, she arched away from him and hooked her good arm around his neck. For her it had never been this real. Sex with Jack or Sawyer always felt so staged, but now, in the common room of a rehab center, she finally felt like she was supposed to.

"Kate," he pulled away from her even though they were still intertwined in each other's arms, "this isn't a good place."

Her hand moved down to cover his at her side and she gave him a sly smile, "Like the dirt road by the airport was?"

He chuckled and allowed her to kiss him again as his fingers began to knead at her side. But it was only a few moments more before he broke the kiss again, "Kate."

An angry huff escaped her mouth as he grinned at her, "What's so wrong with right here?"

"Someone could see us," he arched an eyebrow and added an incredulous tone to his voice.

Without moving, Kate craned her head around as she tried to find a place where they could have a little more privacy. Nothing really came to mind until she saw a door nestled away in the corner, "What's in there?"

"It's a bathroom," he answered as he glanced over her shoulder at the door.

A devious grin grew on her face as she quickly led him into the room.

* * *

_Next Chapter_ - Did Kate accept Jack's offer? I don't think so because Sawyer's in the next chapter and Jack isn't. 


End file.
